


Spear and Rapier

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Conversation, Demons, Eating, F/F, Peaceful Scene, Rapier, Spear, Walpurgisnacht - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of fighting one another, Sayaka and Kyouko have settled with talking with one another. They wonder what happened to Madoka and Homura - neither them, nor Mami, has seen the two missing girls since quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spear and Rapier

Sayaka twitched lightly when a warm hand touched her forehead. She grumbled something, not wanting to wake up yet. In the past few days, she had been fighting witches like crazy, and she barely had been getting any rest. She didn't want to wake up, even if it was smelling like there was food close by. Then, however, some of the pain she had been experiencing lately began to fade, and that was what made her blink awake.

"Kyouko? What are you doing here?"

The red-haired girl didn't reply right away, but Sayaka saw how Kyouko was holding a Grief Seed close to her soul gem, drawing the darkness out of it. Sayaka felt better immediately after the Grief Seed had absorbed all of the pain and sorrow she had been through in the past few days, and she couldn't help smiling at the other girl, whom she usually had regarded as a concurrent. But ever since Kyuubey had revealed the truth behind the soul gems, and how Witches were born, the magical girls were sticking together more tightly, holding onto each other to get through the days and nights. The many witches were announcing the _Walpurgisnacht_ , the most powerful of all of the Witches. And that was something to be worried about.

"Why did you do that?"

"I had a Seed to spare," Kyouko shrugged, sitting down on the edge of Sayaka's bed. She was chewing on some potato chips, as always having something to eat with her. She gave Sayaka a brief smile, then offered her a pack of colorful gums. "Besides, Madoka and Mami were so caught up in their hunting that we barely got to talk to them, right?"

Sayaka nodded, chewing on some of the gums already. They were fruity and very sweet, filling her with a sense of joy. It was hard work, being a magical girl, especially with the knowledge finally revealed to them by Kyuubey. The incubator had claimed that they would, at some point, become witches themselves. It was a scary thought, but then Madoka had spoken out against Kyuubey. She was the one refusing to give in already, and thus, the others were siding with her. Sayaka had joined them after some hesitation, since she didn't quite know what to make of it yet.

"Have you seen Homura around?" Sayaka took the potato chip Kyouko offered to her, watching the red-haired girl's thoughtful face. "She seems to have gone missing completely. That's so strange..."

"It is," Kyouko agreed, cocking her head to the side with a troubled face. "You would think that she would be just as willing as us to go toe to toe with the  _Walpurgisnacht_ , but she just vanished to some place. Not even Kyuubey can sense her, and he has more than just one body all over the city."

Sayaka cringed inwardly at the mentioning of Kyuubey's multiple bodies. Of course, the incubator had revealed even that to them. Homura had tried to kill him twice already, but to no avail. With the ability to just have several bodies at the time, he was virtually invincible to their attacks. But Madoka had refused to acknowledge even that fact. She was refusing to accept any of this.

"Well, anyway, Madoka claims that she has found a way to make all of this stop. Mami came over to me, looking all worried, because now Madoka has gone missing as well. Kyuubey is trying to locate her, but so far, he has found nothing."

"I wonder why we still even speak to him..." Sayaka muttered, chewing on some of the sweets with a focused expression. "I mean, he has pretty much lied to us. He hasn't told us about what we give up when we agree to the contract with him."

"He always claims that it's our fault, since we never asked him about it." Kyouko snorted about that. "As if that would be any excuse for this."

They sat in silence, each girl pondering her own thoughts. There was something so strange about this whole situation. Kyouko and Sayaka had always been in a sort of rivalry, a strong one at that, and without even thinking about hunting witches first and foremost. They just had felt drawn to one another, and then again, they had been repulsed. A strange contradiction, but one which had been resolved after a rather tough battle they only had been able to beat together. If they hadn't done that, they would have been killed, or succumbed to their sorrow and become witches.

"Say, Kyouko, don't you think it's funny?"

"Hm?" Kyouko blinked, looking slightly confused about how the blue-haired girl suddenly had changed her tone to a warmer one. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing particular. Just the feeling that we all—you, me, Mami, Madoka, and Homura—have burdened ourselves with being magical girls such a long time ago... we have been doing this since, how long? Two years, three years? We are still working on something to stop the  _Walpurgisnacht_ with, and to change the outcome for us. We haven't succumbed to sorrow and grief yet. We are still girls, and apparently past the time of our greatest potential, if we can trust Kyuubey's words on this to be true. But with how we are still growing stronger, I doubt that he told us the truth in that respect, either."

"Yes, that's true." Kyouko chuckled, taking a big bite out of a rice ball. "He blabbers about us being wasted on him and that we should just give up already to give the universe our energy, but that's all just nonsense. I don't believe him one word. And what does the universe bother me that much, if I can have a good life here?"

"Exactly." Sayaka rested back down on the bed, legs dangling from the edge, and Kyouko followed her example soon after. They were getting crumbs all over the sheets, but that was the least of their worries right now. Sayaka couldn't be mad about it, simply because she wanted to be with her unusual friend, and spend some time with Kyouko, without the worries of a witch striking at any moment.

"Do you think that Madoka will really find a way? If she went where Homura went, then she probably will be successful." Kyouko opened a pack of pokey, offering Sayaka some. "She and Homura are a weird pair, really. Mami said that she thinks they met in a previous life."

"No way." Sayaka blinked, shaking her head then. "No, that can't be. How would that be possible?"

"Don't ask me." Kyouko stretched like a lazy cat, yawning to herself. "I really don't know much about this whole deal between them, you know? I can only say what I saw. And I see again and again that they make a really good team. Homura and Madoka barely ever have to speak about fighting strategies, they just do it—and they do it better than you and me, or than Mami and Madoka. They just seem to run smoothly together, like clockwork."

Clockwork, that was the word to describe it. Sayaka nodded slowly, sighing and closing her eyes then. "I wonder what the next day will bring."

They got their answer soon. Instead of witches, strange white beings appeared all over the beings, dubbed "demons" by Kyuubey. Madoka and Homura hadn't returned, but it seemed like the demons were now the new source of trouble, instead of witches. Homura and Madoka had fulfilled their promise. They had found a way out for the others. Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami continued their fight on, and hoped that one day, the five of them would all be reunited.

 


End file.
